


Ouran Highschool Host Club

by WriterApocolypse



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterApocolypse/pseuds/WriterApocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi, an intelligent first-year student of the exclusive Ouran Academy that comes from a poor family, having a cross-dressing father and a deceased mother, she is required to achieve academic excellence and rank first in class to maintain a special scholarship. She comes across the Host Club while looking for a quiet study place and accidentally breaks a ¥8,000,000 vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Today, You Are A Host

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this anime, or manga, all credit goes to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

This is such a huge school, how come I can't find one quiet place! Even the four library's are loud, got Pete's sake!

An abandoned music room, just great. Well I guess I can study in here.

"Welcome!"

The host club?

"Oh, it's just a boy."

How rude, mom if only you were here...

"Oh, my. It's the infamous honour student, Haruhi."

"You know my name?"

"Like I said, your infamous at this school," he pauses all but a moment, holding out his hand," I'm Tamaki Suoh." 

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki. Well I'll just be going now, it was nice meeting you though," I say backing up." 

"You know, your quite cute for a boy..."

Damnit.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

"Hello, I'm Honey Senpai! Do you want to eat some cake with me?!"

Awe, he's so cute!

"And this is Takashi!"

"It's been very nice meeting you, Senpai. But I have to go."

"Oh, alright."

I spin around, and just knowing my luck, I knock over a vase.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Well, there goes 8,000,000 yen."

"Well I'll have to find a way to pay you back."

"With what money?," the twins are right. I have no money," you can't even get the school uniform."

That was it. I walk up to the one with the smart mouth and slap him hard in the mouth," what is your problem, so what I'm poor. At least I'm not rude, going around making fun of people." I screeched at him.

"Hikaru," the other one said.

"I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'll do whatever you want me to do to repay you. Hikaru, would you like some ice?"

"No, I'll be fine. You seem to need more than I do at the moment."

What is he talking about? I look down and see the blood pouring from my side. 

"Mori, can you please take her to the infirmary."

"No, I'll take her. I can get ice when I'm there."

God, I'm so dizzy. Just then, the twin named Hikaru comes past me and I fall, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," he then lifted me into his one arm.

"So, what's wrong with your side? If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was born, I had clotting. Where the blood doesn't flow. They did surgery on my side, and said it was caused by stress."

"Oh, my. Does your mother take you to the hospital when it happens?"

"No, she died when I was very young. I usually had a next door neighbor take me, because my father is always drunk."

"I, I'm sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have brought it up, Haruhi. Haruhi!" 

I just laid my head down and closed my eyes, hoping the blood would stop flowing.

Next thing I knew Hikaru was running. "Nurse, I believe he's having a blood clot. Please help him," Hikaru said urgently.

"It's ok, Hikaru. Just go get Kaoru, he seems to calm you."

He didn't leave, like I had asked, instead he texted the rest of the host club to come here. I give him a small smile.

 

he seems very puzzled, oh gosh dang it, I forgot a very important part of this act.

"As good as new! Try not to stretch, and you are excused from classes today."

"Thank you, miss."

"Haru-chan, you had me worried."

"Don't worry senpai, good as new see," I lift my shirt up a little bit showing him the stitches.

"You can cuddle with Usa-chan if it still hurts."

"I dont really like bunnies."

"You don't like Usa-chan?"

"Well he is pretty cute," dang it well now know he knows me secret too. And I'm sure Hikaru told Kaoru. The geek new from the first time he saw me, I can tell by the way he looks at me, pity. I might as well let Tamaki figure it out on his own. I wonder if Takashi knows, then when Tamaki is out off the room, the other five walk up to me and say, "you're going to be a host, but your secret is safe with us."

* * *

"What do I have to do to pay off my dept?" 

"You must get 100 ladies to request you, but first a makeover. Hikaru and Kaoru, you do clothes, Kyouya get my hair stylist, Takashi, get him contacts. Go, go, go!“

"Here, put this on." Stupid cute twins

"Yea," said Hikaru, "we could help you put it on." He said with a taunting grin.

"Sure no harm done, right I am a boy after all," I say with one of my heart-mealting smiles.

 

I walk away, slightly swaying my hips and being glad I actually had some cleavage. I turned hearing footsteps behind me, " you taking up on my offer? I'm sure the boss wouldn't be to pleased." Another taunting smile and their both practically on top of me.

"Who cares what he says," they said in unison.

"Well I guess your going to have to wait a while, I'm gonna like teasing you two, and maybe Takashi, too."

I walked into the changing room and locked the door, sure they would find a way in, if they truly wanted to get in trouble.

"What are your hobbies, Haruhi? What do you like to do?" "Well, I love to cook, before my mother passed away she taught me how." These tears would surely have them on the ropes, and off course, I was correct. 

"Um, Haruhi... "

"May we request to sit with you tomorrow?"

"Of course, ladies. I would enjoy that."

"Haruhi, a word please."

"Hey, senpai. What's up?"

"Princess Ayanokoji has requested you."

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Princess." 

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

"We chat then suddenly I'm on top of her, with the table flipped. This nasty bitch.

"Tamaki!" She screams, "do something Haruhi just assaulted me." 

"Oh Princess, you are beautiful. Don't get jealous and do this, Haruhi is not that kind of man." 

"You idiot!" She screeches and runs off.

"Well, here. Go change."

"I brought you towels, Haruhi." Gasp. He chooses the door and let's me change, only when I come out, does he say anything, "you're a girl?"

"yes, Tamaki. Everyone else already figured it out, who come you didn't figure it out sooner?" 

"I never thought of it like this."

"Oh and more of your customers requested me."

"Don't take my customers!"


	2. The Job Of A Highschool Host

"So you finally made it, Haruhi!“

"Yeah, now that everyone knows my big secret, I wonder what's gonna happen. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"We'll keep your secret, but we have to play the, 'which one is Hikaru game!' you have to have logical reasoning though. Good luck!" The twins said in complete, and total unison.

They put on matching hats, and walked around the room, "okay, which one is Hikaru?!"

"The one on the left, Kaoru, your much less interested in me than your brother, whenever Hikaru sees me his face lights up. Am I correct, you know what don't answer that, I know I'm correct," I flash Hikaru a small smile.

"Well I'm gonna go my dad's having me sent home early, bye Hikaru."

I walk up to Hikaru and give him a hug, "see you later." "Don't go just yet, Haruhi," says Kaoru, "there's going to be a party that we're throwing, next week. Do you have any dancing experience?"

"Why no, I don't. I'll need someone to teach me. Would you like to teach me, Kaoru?"

"I have an even better idea, Hikaru, why don't you teach her. You seem to really like her, right?"

"Never, daddy will not allow it!"

Tamaki comes up behind me and hugs me, "you're not my dad, I already have one. Mori, help me, can't breathe!" Mori immediately comes to my rescue. "Mori, you didn't have to take it that far!" Tamaki screamed after he was lifted away from his, "daughter".

"Tamaki, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, I mean he's just teaching me to dance. Right?" 

"Yeah, right," Kaoru replied a little to slowly for my liking.

Meanwhile Hikaru was to busy looking down and being embarrassed. I tap Mori on the shoulder signifying him to put me down, and walk over to Hikaru and Kaoru. I kiss Kaoru on the forehead, and take Hikaru's face in my hands and kiss him on the lips. When I pull away I give him a sweet smile.

"I'll meet you at the grand ball room?"

He nods, flushing deep scarlet.


End file.
